Of Champions and Demon Hunters
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Au Book 4: Harry's cousin comes to rescue him. Did I mention that she is on James' side and that they are demon hunters?
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day and Harry Potter had returned to the pit of his 'loving' relatives. Because Dumbledore thought he would be safe there. Yeah right, after Harry had received the beaten of his life he was out cold. But this was going to be the last time that he was going to be beaten ever again.

* * *

Harry was floating through his mind and was stopped by a wall. 'This must a block on my powers or something.' Not knowing what it was, Harry shattered the wall and all of the sudden Power started to flood in to his entire body. It was like a tsunami rushing there, it was destroying all of the blocks and weakening spells on him. His entire body was being changed and getting stronger, it was a good thing he was out cold. Because his muscles were tearing and ripping then healing themselves over and over.

* * *

The next morning, Harry was almost 6 feet tall and 185 lbs he slowly got up and reached for his glasses when he opened his eyes and had 10-10 vision. "What the bloody hell?" He said as he could see beyond perfectly. He stood up and noticed Dudley's pajamas fit perfectly and he looked good in them, just then there was a beating on his door.

"GET UP BOY!" Said Petunia, with her grating voice.

"I'M UP ALREADY!" He said and then noticed his voice was refined. Like you could hear the confidence rolling off of it. So he opened his door as he grabbed his bath supplies and headed for the bathroom. After bathing he went back to his room to get dressed. He was in Dudley's old clothes which made him look very good in them. So good in fact when he came downstairs the Dursely's had thought they were new clothes he bought.

* * *

"Where did you get the new clothes Freak?" Demanded Vernon, Harry just looked at him.

"These are Dudley's old clothes."

"DON'T LIE TO ME BOY!" With that he punched Harry in the face and Harry didn't move and inch. Only to cock an eyebrow, "you've been using your freakishness again haven't you? Well, I'll but a stop to that." With that he grabbed a fireplace poker and hit Harry with it, it shattered in to pieces. Harry, looked at him and sighed as he folded his arms.

"Ow?" Harry said, "oh stop please don't hit me again." He was being sarcastic and they knew it, "maybe you should try the baseball bat? Or maybe the cricket bat? You know what? I don't really care anymore, I'll fix breakfast unless Petunia got off her lazy arse and did it herself." She got mad and wanted to say something but after what she saw she choose to keep quiet.

After Harry made breakfast, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," he said as he place the meal on the table. He opened the door and he was attacked by a missile with a strawberry blond warhead.

* * *

"HARRY!" It said, the person was female and was strattling him. She was in a blouse, jeans and crocks, aside from the strawberry blonde hair, she had bluish green eyes, a peach colored skin tone, was around 5 foot 7, had a D-cup bustline and legs that made a perfect ass of themselves. She was his dream Hermione.

"Uh, not that I mind being greeted like that but, who are you?" She blushed deeply and got off of him.

"I'm your cousin Rachel Potter." She said, she was about 10 year older than him and very happy to see him. Harry was stunned, he had family? On his father's side?

"Cousin?"

"Yes, your father was my uncle."

"Whoa."

"We have been searching for you since we heard that James and Lilly had died."

"Where you in Hogwarts when it happened?"

"Our 7th year we were to graduate early, hell my older brother was out."

"Let me guess, Dumbledore wouldn't let you have me because he thought 'children shouldn't raise children'?" She nodded, "and you have younger siblings?"

"Not only that, but two of them were at Hogwarts when you first started. In their 5th and 6th years we were told that you were alive and were told the you were being abused but, didn't know where you were until you heritage awoken."

"So this," he motioned over himself. "Told you where I was?" She said.

"Like a living GPS."

"Wow," then she glared at Vernon who glared back as he went right to them.

"WHO ARE YOU? ANOTHER FREAK?" Rachel just laughed and knocked him out with one blow.

"VERNON!" Screeched Petunia.

"Now that I have your attention," she said. "the wards are gone. This place is no longer safe for Harry, so I'll be taking him with me and he'll be staying with me for now on. When the old man shows up, tell him. Harry get your things so we can go." So he did and without another word Harry and Rachel left never to be seen again.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

In Dumbledore's office one of his devices on Harry had been destroyed and all of them stopped working. 'Oh no,' he thought. 'Harry's gone missing!' So he rallied his troops together and they got ready to go on a search for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and Rachel had appeared at a hidden area of London where very rich, ancient and noble magic clans were from Death Eaters and other magical families. There were shops, banks, restaurants, theaters and other things they had borrowed and went hand in hand with the muggles. Harry was looking around and was interested in everything, "if this was the safest place for my parents, why weren't they here?" He asked as they walked past a few shops, they were heading to a bank that was connected with Gringotts.

"The only person that knows that is Dumbledore and he's not talking." She said, then she saw someone getting a paper. He was very handsome, had blond hair with black streaks in it, was dressed in a T-shirt, trip pants and boots. She grinned, "JEFF!" He looked up with hazel eyes and saw Rachel and Harry. He went over to them and the man hugged Harry. "This is my brother Jeff, he works with metal."

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Yeah, you too." Said Harry.

"So where you two headed?"

"We need to get Harry here some clothes."

"I know of a great spot." So they went and got him some money then went to a clothing store and got him a whole new wardrobe. Then they went to get some lunch, Harry was in a mechanic's shirt, trip pants and boots. They were talking about his life and Jeff was very unhappy about what happened to his head of house.

"Just say the word and you won't have to worry about the Durselys any more!" He said, Harry was confused.

"Huh?"

"Harry, you are the Lord of the family." Said Rachel, "Cris maybe acting head but you are the Lord. Once you come of age you will be head of the family. But Jeff takes protecting you to the extreme."

"Do not!" He mumbled.

"ANYway, as I said Cris is acting head of the family."

"Will I be able to meet him?"

"Yeah you'll be able to meet him."

"So, it's just us cousins?"

"Yep, you see when Voldermort killed our parents, he never thought that we would have the power to take the bastard down!" Said Jeff, "and I protect you because you remind me of Uncle James."

"Yeah, everyone tells me that." Said Harry, not knowing that Sirius Black was behind him. "They say..."

"You look like James, but you have Lilly's eyes." He said behind Harry. Whose eyes widened and he turned around to see his godfather and lept at him giving the man a huge hug.

"But what are you doing here? If they find you..."

"Harry, think about it where are we?"

"Oh yeah, no one can get in here without one of us."

"That's right also, I'm cleared of all charges here."

"So are you staying anywhere?"

"I have a home near by." Then they started to go to the Potter manor.

* * *

Meanwhile the Order was trying to find Harry. "We need to find the dear boy." Said Mrs. Weasely, "he might be kidnapped by Death Eaters."

"We'll find him Molly," said Arthur her husband.

"His uncle said that his cousin came and picked him up. She said, that the wards are down and Privet drive is no longer safe for him." Said Snape.

"Impossible!" Said Dumbledore, "Harry has no other relatives and he couldn't be more safe there." Just then a young man just started to laugh, everyone looked over to him, he was blond and was dressed in a red dragon hide trench coat, black leather pants and gold chaps, and boots. He was leaning on a chair and had his feet on the table.

"Really? Harry has no other relatives?" He said, "who do you think I am?" Everyone looked at him, none of the kids knows who this guy is but the adults do.

"You," said Dumbledore.

"Hello Headmaster oh I'm sorry, I mean Albus."

"Who is he?" Asked Hermione, the man set his chair down and stood up.

"I am Christerphor Dante; Acting Head of the Potter clan." He smiled, "I am Harry's eldest cousin." He had seen Remus and hugged him tightly. "Uncle Mooney!"

"Hello Cub," the werewolf said. Snape scoffed and Cris just glared at him.

"Don't start you god damned snake! DON'T! YOU! DAMN! START!"

"Oh please Dante," he said. "What are you going to do?"

"Does anyone know why the Muraders picked on him? I was in my first year and he picked on me with little to no remorse. Uncle James believed in protecting his family, if he were alive today, Snape would not be here."

"Mr. Dante?" Asked Hermione, "what house were you in?" Wanting to know more about the man who was the head of her future husband's clan.

"Surprisingly enough I was a Hufflepuff. Ms. Granger."

"You know me?"

"You're interested in my cousin. Why wouldn't I know you?" Snape looked a little nervous at Cris.

"Mr. Dante, please return Harry..." Started Dumbledore.

"NO! I am not going to return him because that is not a home. It's a freaking zoo!"

* * *

Meanwhile Harry, Jeff and Rachel where at Potter manor getting him settled in and talking about their true names. "Wait, my real name is what?" He asked.

"Haddarien Jamal Potter." Said Rachel.

"Yeah and my name's, get this, Jefferson Potter." Said Jeff.

"We use those names for like contracts and magical oaths?"

"You got it."

"Oh yeah and before you ask, mine's Rochelle Denise Potter." Said Rachel.

"Okay, now that I am here what do we do now?"

"Well," said Jeff. "We are going to train you in our family's magical style."

"Also, we are technically demon hunters as well."

"Really?"

"Uncle James was one of the greatest."

"Was that why Tom wanted him dead?" They shook their heads.

"Voldermort's chump change compared to what your folks could do." Said Jeff, "I guess that's why he had sold part of his soul to a snake demon so he could kill them."

"Could you train me in what they knew?" Asked Harry, Rachel placed a hand on to his shoulder and smiled.

"Thought you never asked." She said.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

It was dinner time, Sirius was training Harry in using wand less magic. The Black family were very powerful enchanters and spell casters. "Good Pup," he said. "Very good, now let's get cleaned up and ready for dinner." So they did later, Cris had returned and saw Harry.

"So, this is the kid?" He said, then he hugged Harry. "Good to see you Harry."

"You too Cris," said Harry.

"Okay now that the greetings are done, let's sit down and eat."

* * *

Meanwhile with the Order, Dumbledore was now very upset. He was trying to find away to get Harry back under his thumb. But the fact is, no one knew where he was but that didn't stop the old man from trying to find his 'weapon'. "Severness," he said. "I need you to see if you can find this woman took Harry and bring him back." He said.

"Very well, sir." Said the Death Eater spy.

"And keep it quiet. We don't need Voldermort to know that Harry went missing." Snape nodded and left.

* * *

Back at 'Potterville' Harry was walking through the village waving to other Wizards and Witches, who waved back and walked in to a bar and grill called 'Devil May Cry'. Inside were young single witches and wizards enjoying themselves having a good time and all. Women were dancing on stage and in cages in the bar area trying to seduce the patrons as they enjoyed themselves. Just then a young witch had came up to him. "Welcome to 'Devil May Cry' booth or table?" She said, she was in a blazer, blouse, tie, micron skirt, stockings and heels. She had short dishwater blonde hair and hazel eyes, she was very well built and around 5 foot 2 (5 foot 4 in her heels).

"Booth please," he said so she lead him to a table where the dancers could see him. She knew he was the future head of the Potter Clan and so he was the owner of the entire village. They wanted to make a great first impression.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"A butterbeer please."

"Coming right up." She left to get it, just then, a dancer came on stage and started to do her thing. She had shoulder length light brown hair, blue-gray eyes was almost 6 feet tall weighted 165 lbs, had a D-cup bustline and legs up to her neck. She was very beautiful, she was doing her thing when she had seen Harry and was in shock. Because she was her younger half-brother, you see when he was younger, James had agreed to help one of his friends have a child. She was a 7th year while James was a 5th year. Lilly had know all about him helping her out but what they didn't know was his friend was a fallen angel and when he helped her their child would be a celestial half breed. Of she was told about Harry by the time Lilly had him and was asked to watch over him if something happened to them.

But by the time she was to get Harry to 'Potterville' he was already gone and couldn't be found. So she was about to go and search for him when he stepped in to the club she worked at. As his butterbeer came, she knew just the thing to get his attention. She had the waitress deliver a message to him, the waitress and went back to him as he was reading a book he had picked up at a book store before he went to the club titled: 'So you want to be a demon hunter?' "Excuse me, Master Harry?" She said, he looked up and saw her.

"Yes?"

"This is for you." He took the note and read it.

_Harry, _

_You don't know me but I am you elder half-sister, my name is Donna. I am a half-breed but not for the reason you think. You see, your father and my mother were close friends. My mother had wanted children and wanted to have a child of a pure blooded wizard so she asked your father if he would father her child. Your mother knew about it and knew that he still loved her he just wanted to help his friend._

_So, I was born and but when they died, I they wanted me to take care of you but, I couldn't find you. But when you walked in and I saw you I was shocked, please come to my dressing room I wish to speak to you. There is a lot we need to talk about._

_Donna_

Harry didn't have to debate about going. So he was told where the dressing rooms were and went to talk to Donna and he saw her she was now in a silk robe and slippers. Her hair was pinned back in a high knot. She looked like some kind of Goddess she looked over and saw Harry. She smiled and went over to give him a big hug. His head was against her chest as she hugged the boy. The other dancers had seen Harry and smiled. "Wow Donna," said one of them. "I didn't think you like them young." Then she pulled Harry back and she saw him and paled. "Lord Potter!" She said.

"So I take it you know my brother?" She said.

"I've seen a picture of him, he's better looking in person." She was blonde had soft gray eyes and a very athletic body. Harry blushed as Donna wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Thank you...uh."

"Name's Diane." Donna smiled and kissed his temple.

Meanwhile Snape had found Rachel, she was in a dragon leather store looking for a trench coat for Harry. He walked up to her, wand at the ready when all of the sudden he felt something on the back of his head and a click.

"Drop the wand Snape," Said a voice, so he was about to when he turned around to attack but saw nothing then got a kick to the side of the head for his trouble. Snape dropped like a sack of rocks.

The room he woke up in was dark, he was in the middle of a spot light, tied to a chair.

"Hello Professor Snape." Said a voice.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Said Snape.

"I'll be asking the questions! Why were you following Rachel Potter?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Just then 1000 volts went right through him, "ARGH!"

"Lie again Snape," said the voice. "I'm begging you." Turns out he was strapped up to an electrical device that would shock him if he lied to the voice. "Now, I'll ask again; why were you following Rachel Potter?"

"Because, I wanted to find Harry Potter."

"Why are you looking for Young Master Potter?"

"That's none of your business! ARGH!" Volts went in to him.

"It is now, why are you looking for him?"

"The Order wants him safe from people who claiming to be his family. He's the last Potter left." Just then an image of the Potter family tree showed up in front of his face.

"Looks like he has relatives left, wouldn't you think?" There were thousands of Potters on that tree, "and let me guess. All of the are as arrogant as James Potter right?" Now Snape was scared, "you have slandered our families heir there are two ways for us to do this. We can kill you or you can leave the wizarding world never to return. If you don't, it will be come public knowledge that you are a Death Eater. Trying to change your ways or not, don't try to feed me that dung!"

Meanwhile Harry and Donna were eating lunch and talking about his life and what she could do to help him. "So you can help me get stronger?" He said while eating a French fry.

"Um hmm," she said while sipping a soda.

"When do we start?"

"As soon as you want, I can come to the manor and stay."

"Okay, so are you going to teach me some demon hunting moves?"

"I might have a trick or two up my sleeve." She smirked.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

It was time for the Quiddich World Cup and everyone was there, there was an entire section of the stadium for the Potter clan. Who had showed up a couple of days early for a huge tailgating party. They had brought in cousins from America so that they could enjoy themselves, they had pulled out a huge grill followed by huge tubs of meat, dragon loin, ground mixtures of beef, pork, dragon, turkey and chicken. Ribs of pork and beef, and finally dragon and beef brisket. Harry had placed his tubs of meat down. He was followed by a huge man, he was 7 feet tall, around 315 lbs. He had black hair, blue eyes and a nice tan.

He was dressed in a T-shirt, jeans, boots and an apron. Harry was now different, he had long black hair dyed in red and gold highlights and in long braids tied back. He was dressed in a mechanic's shirt with his house's logo on the back, jeans and boots. An apron around his waist and a baseball cap for his school's house team was on his head, then the big guy started sharpening his knives to get them ready for the grill. Where Harry was getting it ready, to cook, "let's get cooking." He said, the big guy handed him a tub with the dragon loin in it. It was marinated and trimmed of fat, Harry smiled. "That is pretty," he said.

"I know," said the big guy. "There is enough food here to feed an army." Just then Donna walked out carrying a cooler.

"Or you for an hour Tex." She said, she was in a T-shirt, jeans and sandals. Tex, the big guy was a little upset.

"Oh very funny Donna." He said.

"I thought it was," she said while handing them both a butter beer They laughed and the others started to come over.

* * *

Meanwhile the Weasley males had showed up to their tent and started to smell the food that the Potters were cooking. Fred and George wanted go and see what was that smell. So they did and saw the Potters tailgating. "Hey Harry!" They said, the Potters looked over and saw them.

"Hey guys," said Harry. He made them a couple of inside bacon cheeseburgers, "here you go. Try those out." So they do.

"Oh wow this is-" started Fred.

"-bloody delicious." finished George.

"What's in it?" They said.

"It's mixture of beef, pork and dragon." Said Harry, they looked at him.

"DRAGON?"

"Yeah, trust me it delicious. Eat up," so they do and he was right they ate up. Later Fred(or was it George?) went to get the others. Arthur, their father had went over to see Harry and saw that he had changed, a lot.

"Hello Harry." He said.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley." Said Harry, "have a burger." So they continued talking and cooking.

"So this is what you have been eating to get yourself like this?"

"Yep, dragon meat's lean. Leaner than lamb." Arthur took a bite.

"This is good," he sat down and enjoyed himself with a bottle of butter beer Having a 'Potter diet' as some would say.

* * *

Later Draco and his father had walked over to the Potter grounds, "well look who it is. Potty!" Said the Malfoy heir, the guy had his back turned and headphones on zoning out to some MGK. Draco was mad that Harry was ignoring him. "HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU!" He slapped him on the shoulder and then he turned around it wasn't Harry, because this guy had golden eyes.

"May I help you?" He said, Lucius tried to get in to his face. "Oh should've known it was you 'Lucy'." Lucius gulped as the young man grinned showing off long fangs.

"Raymond," said Lucius.

"As I live and breathe how are you doing 'Lucy'?" Lucius quickly bowed his head to his son's shock.

"I'm sorry Earl Potter," his said. "Forgive me."

"Father this is a Potter!" Said Draco.

"Draco, it's not the fact that he's a Potter, Raymond Potter can kill the Dark Lord by just looking at him. The entire Potter clan has been known to destroy armies of Death Eaters." He said, "it has been said that 3 members of the clan destroyed thousands of Death Eaters and they were all female."

"Yeah, my grandmother, mother and aunt." Smiled Raymond, "I'm proud of my family and my cousin. You tell your precious Dark Lord, his days are numbered. You don't fuck with the Potters, oh by the way Drakey, you call my cousin 'Pothead' one more time..." He quickly grabbed the Malfoy heir and put his face inches away from the grill, "Lucy loses an heir, Are We Clear?"

"YES!" Said Draco, pissing and crapping his pants. Then Raymond let him go.

"Lucy, go get him cleaned up before I put his face on the grill on general principles." Lucius quickly nodded and took off. Then Harry walked out of the tent with some more food, "we just had a visit from my favorite Death Eater."

"Lucy?" Said Harry.

"Yep."

"Oh great, when are they going to learn that no one is going to care about them when all has been said and done?" Raymond ruffled his hair.

* * *

Later Hermione had walked out of the Potter's tent in a T-shirt, shorts and sandals. Her hair was in a top knot ponytail. Harry handed her a burger, "thanks Harry." She said as she gave him a kiss. Donna and Rachel had came over to her and they sat at the bar as Diane was making some drinks.

"So, you got a thing for my brother?" Said Donna. Hermione started to choke and Diane placed a drink in front of her.

"Way to go Donna," said Rachel. "Love your subtly."

"Sorry, but I'm trying to get to know Harry better."

"By asking Hermione if she had a thing for Harry?" Said Diane.

"Well," she said.

"It's alright Diane." Said a red faced Hermione. "I'll answer, yes I do have a thing for Harry. He's super sweet and has the patience of a saint."

"Why would you say that?" Said Rachel.

"Well, we have a friend named Ron," she said.

"Weasley?" said Donna.

"Yeah, he can be so bloody frustrating at times." She said as Harry walked up behind her. With some fries.

"You aren't whistling 'Dixie'." He said they looked up and smiled.

"Hey bro," said Donna as she got up and grabbed him and kissed him on the temple.

"You guys need anything else?"

"Stay with us eat with us." Said Hermione, so Harry sat down and ate with them.

"So the patience of a saint huh?" Said Rachel.

"You have to have it if you hang around Ron." Hermione nodded, so they continued to talk and enjoyed themselves but soon, Hermione was going to see the true power of the Potter clan.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

It was time for a huge fireworks display for the World Cup and some of the Potter's were involved in this. Rockets were being launched from everywhere, everyone was watching the show and enjoying themselves but that was when the attack happened. A huge skull with a snake coming out of it appeared in the sky. "Oh shit," said Harry. "GET EVERYONE TO SAFETY!" He yelled to his family, but they were already moving as he said it. Innocents were being taken to the Potter's tents and hidden so they would not be used as hostages. Then Cris, Donna, Diane, Jeff and Tex showed up next to Harry to help him.

"Just us 6?" He said, just then Raymond showed up along with Rachelle and four other members. One was a dark skinned girl, with long white dreadlocks tied back in a ponytail and bluish-green eyes, with an amazing body, dressed as a mechanic with dual barettas cocked, loaded and ready. Another looked studious, he had long black hair, green eyes behind glasses and was in a T-shirt, cargo pants and boots. He was carrying a magical tome and was reading it. The third was a very gorgeous blond with blue eyes, she was tall, well muscled but still had the curves of a very sexy woman.

Dressed in a halter top, jeans, chaps, boots and had glowing gauntlets. The last was a bad ass looking biker chick, she was in a leather vest, jeans, chaps and boots. But there was more to her than meets the eye. Harry looked at his family and smiled, "let's bust some heads!" So they rushed the Death Eaters and the fight was on.

Attacks were flying left and right, the Potters weren't even fazed, the guy was surrounded by Death Eaters. "I call up on the sacred power of my ancestors, help me destroy my enemy! '**Ring of Hellfire!**'" A ring of hellfire hit the Death Eaters leaving nothing but ash.

The first woman was leaping everywhere firing on Death Eaters blowing heads off and putting hole in their chests.

The next woman started punching people in the face as she dodged attacks, punching them in the throats having them choke on their own blood.

The last one transformed in to a were-dire wolf and just ran through Death Eaters slashing, ripping and tearing them apart. The rest of the family was showing why they are the most feared magical clan in the world.

As the last Death Eater had fell, Lucius was now scared, Barty Crouch Sr. and Jr. also had seen what happened. "We can't beat them, Lucius." Said Sr.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea to bring the Dark Lord back if this is what he's coming back to." Said Jr, just then they had seen Harry, Jeff and Rachelle slowly walking up to them. "Oh shit," with that they took off.

Harry just looked as the last 3 known Death Eaters that were there fled and sighed. Then he looked up to the sky and did the '_Morsmordre'_ spell destroying the Dark Mark ending it. "Well that was fun," he said taking a breather. "Anyone for a drink?" They laughed and went back to their tent.

The next morning, all the Potters helped clean up and were also helping others that were injured. Harry was talking to someone when Molly had seen him and started to head over to him. Just then Rachelle had seen her and went over to her as well. "Can I help you Mrs. Weasely?" She said, this was the harlot that kidnapped Harry.

"No, I don't think so." She said cooly.

"Well, why are you over here then?"

"To get Harry out from your clutches!"

"And why would my beloved cousin want to be removed form my clutches?"

"Because you are not his family!" That was when Cris had went over to them.

"What this I hear about my younger sister not being in Harry's family?" He said then, Harry walked over to the commotion.

"What the hell's going on?" He said and was smacked upside the head by the dark skinned woman.

"Language!" She said.

"Sorry Jess, but what are you doing here Mrs. Weasely?"

"To save you from these imposters!"

"Oh so you could control me for Dumbledore? What did he promise you? Money? Power? Whatever it is you're not going to get it because if we die, EVERYTHING goes to the Longbottoms. Besides, a very weak pure blood family who's matriarch is a thieving, power hungry witch, is no match for us. That's why all of your eldest sons; from Bill to the twins, offered their loyalty to us. Not the family, their own loyalty."

"And we of course accepted." Said Rachelle.

"So why don't you go and tell the old man that your plan failed." Said Cris.

"Also before school starts, I'm getting a 'Heritage Test' to finally prove to you all without a shadow of a doubt THIS is my family. Now, if you excuse me, I have things to do with MY FAMILY!" They walked off leaving Molly speechless.

After wards, the Potter clan had went back to 'Potter-ville' along with Hermione. She was impressed by the looks of the village. "Wow," she said. "And this is the safest place in 'Wizarding Britain'?"

"Yep," said Rachel. "We don't know why James, Lilly and the Longbottoms weren't here. But we have an idea who knows why."

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" Rachel nodded, "but there has to be a logical reason."

"Well we are going to take the good Headmaster to task on this one. There is one thing you don't do to a Potter and that's lie to us. We will get you back."

Meanwhile Dumbledore was trying to figure out what to do now that the Potters revealed themselves Harry's out from under his thumb. He needed to get him back but with what the Potters can do, there was no way Harry was going back to him.

'Desperate times calls for desperate matters.' He went to the floo.

"Alistor Moodey," he said.

TBC


End file.
